Cyrus Ghost
Cyrus Ghost is the son of The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come from A Christmas Carol. He is a Royal, though he would like to be a bit more affable and charismatic than his father. Physical Appearance Cyrus is around average height at 5'9". However, he floats a few inches above the ground, making him appear taller than average. He is translucent with pure white skin. Only his hands are visible from underneath his cloak, and the fingers are noticeably long and slender, with prominent knuckles and badly-trimmed nails. While it is clear from underneath his cloak that he has a head, it is uncertain what his face looks like, as the hood always casts a dark shadow over it. Outfit Cyrus wears a long, multi-layered black cloak that covers all of his body apart from his hands and, technically, his still-hidden face. The cloak has a cape in the back that falls to the ground like the rest of his cloak, and pinning the cloak together at the front is a small symbol in the shape of a skull. Personality Cyrus is like his father in the fact that he gives off an air of wisdom and mystery- and also of death and immenent destruction. Cyrus doesn't want to be known as "that creepy ghost guy" and he'd really like to make some friends, but he's not very proficient when it comes to being social. It also doesn't help that most people would rather run away than hold a conversation with him. Cyrus is also rather arrogant and prefers to keep to himself in certain aspects. Over all, Cyrus is a social butterfly wannabe who just isn't doing much to go about it. While he never seems to express himself the right way, Cyrus honestly wants to be good and displays his kindness here and there. History Cyrus was created with the help of his father's magic. He was raised alongside other ghosts, including the next ghosts of Christmas past and present. When he was young, Cyrus's father would often take him on trips to the North Pole, as his father was always able to predict and inform Santa of the outcomes of the upcoming Christmas day. While at the North Pole, Cyrus slowly developed a friendship with Shivers the Snowman, one of the few people at the time who didn't seem to be afraid of Cyrus or his father. Clubs SYFB Radio Cyrus is a member of the Support-Your-Fairytale-Buddies Radio Station. Cyrus doesn't take calls, as his dark, echoing voice would likely cause whoever was on the other end to freak out. Rather, he is a tech support person at the station, often floating in at night to fix things up. Competitive Flight Cyrus is a member of the Competitive Flight Team at Ever After High. Relationships The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come: This is Cyrus's father and singular parent, as he created Cyrus with the assistance of magic. Cyrus always had a somewhat distant relationship with his father, as both of their natures were rather loner-like and introverted. The Ghosts of Christmas Past & Present: These are Cyrus's uncles(aunts?). Cyrus is relatively close to them. The Next Ghosts of Christmas Past and Present: These are Cyrus's cousins. Cyrus is relatively close to them. Shivers the Snowman: Shivers is Cyrus's roommate and closest BFFA. Zoticus Fate: Zoticus and Cyrus are relatively good friends. Neither is the slightest bit intimidated by the other, and they can relate to each other in the fact that they're both haunted by visions of the future. Trivia *Cyrus knows some conversational Riddlish, but he's not fluent in the language *Cyrus's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical(not chronological) order: Ancient Antagonism; Boo-ology; Debate; Grimm-nastics; Home Evil-nomics; Mythology; Riddling Category:Characters Category:Royal Category:Freshman Category:A Christmas Carol